The little mutant ninja asssassin
by madeinfrance
Summary: And then they were three. A series of drabbles about a certain family.
1. Good night baby

**"Speak of a couple of anxious lovebirds."**

* * *

"Okay, here we go."

Saying it, Deeks really meant it. He really did. But, as it turned out, it wasn't as easy as he had thought.

_Well, that's just not true. _

He knew this would be difficult. He heard about it, and even if he hadn't, he just could see it coming.

He sure wasn't a touchy feely kind of guy - of course he wasn't. But you couldn't just ask him to give up his baby like that, and don't feel anything.

Okay, maybe, that wasn't really about giving him up. Maybe it was just about dropping him up for the night at his grandmother's so Kensi and he could enjoy some alone time. Maybe he looked ridiculous right now, holding his boy close to him when Julia has been waiting with her arms ready to catch him for two entire minutes, an expectant smile on her face. Maybe he was being a little over dramatic. Maybe.

But that was the first time he had to leave his boy for an entire night, and no matter how many shit he was going to get for that someday, he still wouldn't let go.

"Do we?"

"Uhm, yeah, but are you – are you sure you've got all the emergency numbers? Kensi, me? NCIS? Hospital? Center for disease control?"

"Yes, Deeks, don't worry. We have them", said Robert calmly.

Just as his wife, Deeks could tell the man was trying to be comforting. Which he was grateful for, considering that at his place, Callen or Sam would have just told him to stop being a drama queen and get his ass out of here already. So yes, he really did appreciate the effort.

Except it wasn't working at all.

"You sure? Because I don't recall giving them all to you, and you could be missing one", Kensi added as she worriedly looked from their baby's bag to her boys.

Deeks was sure worried out of his skin. But man, he sure wasn't the only one: the brunette looked like she was going to be sick. Speak of a couple of anxious lovebirds.

"Honey, we've got everything", her mother responded, resigning herself to put her arms down. "You've got nothing to worry about. And I think you can stop now: it's the sixth time you checked that bag, I'm sure everything's in it."

Kensi looked at Deeks, panic still clearly visible in her eyes despite her mother's words.

"Listen sweetie", she said, approaching her daughter and slowly running her hands up and down her arms. "I know it's not easy. For neither of you", she added, smiling at Deeks. "But Rob and I are perfectly able to take care of him. We have done this before, you know. He's safe."

Deeks started to calm down a little, their twenty minutes reassurance speech finally starting seeking in. They _had_ did this before. And there was nobody else he would rather leave his baby with: his kid had completely and utterly made Julia fall in love with him. No way in hell would she ever let something happen to her 'little sugar bear'.

However, that was the moment the little bear in question chose to rest his head in the crook of his father's neck, and Deeks felt the anxiety attack coming back again.

Which made him set his mind on the fact that all things considered, they didn't have to do this. After all, they could have their romantic diner at home, with their little mutant in the next room. Yeah, that would work.

"Right. Right. But you know, he's really not used to not having us around yet – " Deeks tentatively began.

"And he'll never be if you don't start leaving him to us once in a while."

"That – that is a valid point. Yet I really think we should do this another time though", he continued, shrugging his shoulders, trying to sound casual.

"I mean, three months-old is still pretty young, and plus, most of the time we can only put him back to sleep by laying him on my chest, which -"

"Deeks."

Julia stared at him with a knowing look, and he suddenly understood where Kensi took her character from. At that moment, he knew there was no way to back out now that they were here.

"Right."

"What?! No, come on, mom, he has a point - "

"Kensi, you two need to get some fresh air. And - ", she quickly added when she saw both of their mouths form a protest, "I know Deeks gets plenty at work, and you get plenty too because even though you're still not back at NCIS, you three live on the beach, and you both know that's not what I meant. You need to clear your head a little."

"She's right. Enjoy some time just the two of you. You've been doing an exhausting job for the past few months, and you've been great at it; you deserve some rest." Robert said, smiling and slowly taking the bag away from a defeated looking Kensi.

Deeks looked down at his baby boy, and finally, through reluctantly, handed him over to his grandma. He then put himself at the little blond head's height, unable to keep the smile away from his face in front of his son's toothless grin.

"Okay buddy, this is it. Your mom and I are leaving you with grandma and grandpa tonight. You'll stay with them until after you wake up tomorrow. But don't worry, we're coming back to get you. They'll never be able to keep up with your ninja skills, anyway", he added, tickling him to make him go all karate kid as he laughed, making his point.

He chuckled at that irresistible, stupidly adorable face, then exhaled and put a lingering kiss on his son's forehead.

"I love you, champ." He backed away and gave him another small smile, "I'll see you in the morning." The little bundle happily babbled, arms crazily moving in the air.

Deeks then let Kensi take his place. She was playing nervously with her hands, visibly _not_ excited to do this, but she tried to put a good face in front of their kid as she placed her hand on his chubby cheek.

"Be good with your grandparents sweetheart, alright? Because daddy bet me that after tonight, they won't want to babysit your little ninja backside anymore, and mommy really wants to prove him wrong and win her 20 bucks."

They all chuckled, and Kensi nodded as Julia looked down at her with compassion.

She then kissed him on every inch of his tiny face, making him actually laugh as it always did, and started backing away as well, backwards, until she hit Deeks' chest.

He put his hand on her hip, reassuringly rubbing circles on it with his thumb when he felt her grabbing his wrist tightly in anticipation.

"Time to go, then."

"Alright. We'll see you at 9:30 tomorrow morning?", Robert asked.

"Yup, that'll work", Deeks responded as they all started heading to the door.

Once outside, they both stopped to look back one more time at their baby, but barely had any time to as Robert, anticipating their weakness, quickly hushed them away.

Maybe their patience had a limit, after all.

"Go", he said as he started closing the door behind them. "And we better not find you two super agents sneaking in the garden behind the windows to see if everything's alright."

Kensi's head suddenly snapped towards Deeks, eyes wide at the tempting possibility that, surprisingly enough, hadn't occur to them NCIS geniuses until just now.

"Don't you dare, young woman", Julia threatened her daughter, making Deeks chuckle in his misery.

"Alright, alright. We're going", he surrendered.

He grabbed his girlfriend's hand, who was already heading back to the door, arms towards what looked like her now very soon to be loudly crying little terror. He waved one last time at him, repeatedly reminding himself that they'll be back before they knew it.

Yeah, they'll be fine.

"We'll be back soon, buddy."

And with that, he dragged a teary-eyed Kensi with him towards his car, draping his arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple as he pulled her close.

"But Deeks..."

"I know, princess. But it's okay. We'll see him in a few hours...and I have plenty of ideas for us in the meantime."


	2. Fear

**"Tears dangerously gathered in her eyes at the thought that it could all be over."**

* * *

Kensi never pictured herself as mother material. It may sound sad, but that was just the way it was: she never thought that she could be part of a family one day.

Of course, those Freud's fans would probably say it was because of her own past. Nice and happy home to begin with, but the parents split up, the father dies and the daughter never wants to see the mother again : it's all there. And maybe they were right. After all, who could possibly want to live through that again?

Suburban family life wasn't for her, and she was fine with that. Besides, with the job she chose to do, the solo life fitted perfectly. Occasional one night stands, a date now and then...things were good.

Things changed after Jack, though. When they got together, they – well, mostly _him_, really – started discussing the forbidden topic. He wanted the whole picture: white wedding, big house with a dog, two or three kids. He talked about it a lot, especially when they got engaged, and without even realizing it, Kensi stated picturing it as well.

She still wasn't convinced; she was too scared, it was too soon, it was too much. And, in addition to her fear of reliving her parents' situation all over again, there was now the problem of their time-taking, life-risking jobs in the way. Yet, he managed to free her mind from most of her doubts, and for a while, Kensi considered what she never imagine she would: being a mom. Having a nice, stable life.

The moment didn't last very long.

When Jack left her, she took it as a sign: she wasn't meant for this. She knew it, had always known it, and she hated herself for having to be reminded of that fact the hard way.

She was good at her job, very good, and that was what she had to focus on. She woudln't have a family life, but she had to protect the ones that did. Someone had to do it, and she was the perfect candidate for the task.

So she joined NCIS, and lead the exact type of life she used to again: job ninety percent of the time, occasional hook ups, occasional boyfriend. She was fine with that.

But now, everything was different.

She was pregnant. For almost four months today, she's been carrying a growing little ninja inside of her. Her baby. Their baby.

And as surprising as it has been, as terrified as she was at first, and despite all that happened to her, from her childhood to the moment she became an agent, from her father's death to Jack's abandonment, she felt like it was the best thing that could have happened to her.

Because for the first time in her existence, she wasn't just 'fine', or 'okay' with the way things were going for her : she was actually happy about it.

Kensi didn't know what changed. Maybe it was just what she always wanted without admitting it to herself. Maybe she was ready without knowing it. Maybe it was the fact that she was having it with Deeks. She had no idea.

But she knew that ever since she was with him, and even more since they knew they were going to have a family, things felt just right. Of course, up until now, it has mostly been nausea (and dude, she didn't know why they called it 'morning sickness', because it was all freaking day long), and she couldn't feel any kick yet. She knew it was here though, and that was pretty close to the best feeling in the world.

That, and getting to witness future daddy Deeks. Not even 'future', actually : the man was a dad already. He couldn't help but smile everytime someone brought the baby subject on the table, kept rambling on and on about baby furniture and baby names, and talked to her belly every chance he got.

There was also something else, much more subtile, that changed. It was in the way he looked at her sometimes. For some time now, he had been looking at her in a special way. Her, and only her. A way that, according to Sam and Callen's comments, she looked at him, too.

But ever since she got pregnant, now and then, she also caught something else in Deeks' eyes. Pride. Awe. Even more love than before.

She didn't complain about that.

She didn't complain about anything anymore, because getting to go to bed every night with that man kissing her, letting her know she was the most important thing in his world with his eyes and with his words, and whispering silly jokes to their ninja as she ran her hand in his hair, that was pretty amazing.

And now, as she laid on the hospital bed they assigned to her less than an hour ago, tears dangerously gathered in her eyes at the thought that it could all be over.

When she had woken him up to tell him that she was bleeding, Deeks had remained calm. He made sure to be more gentle than ever when he walked her to the car, then from the car to the door of the emergency room, occasionally whispering comforting words. His hand was always on hers. But by the seriousness on his expression, and, God, by the look on his face, she knew he was as panicked as she was.

And now, she was crying, too. Damn it.

She wasn't weak; she wasn't. But it seemed like the idea that she might have done something so wrong that she killed her unborn child was too much. Her baby, a little thing that she was completely in love with without having even met it yet.

Funny, how something you never actually had can upset you that much.

As if her stomach didn't hurt enough at the thought, there was also the little voice in her head that kept saying that maybe, it would be too much for Deeks, too. That maybe, he'd leave her. That maybe, she'd lose everything.

Kensi was brought back to reality by the sound of his voice just behind the curtain in front of her bed, and quickly wipe her tears off. _No need for that, Kensi. Come on._

There was movement and a second later Deeks appeared, a coffee in one hand, a bottle of water in the other.

"Here we go, Fern. I talked to the nurse, and - "

He stopped in the middle of his sentence and froze when he looked up to look at her, and if possible, Kensi swore his eyes turned even sadder than they already were. Apparently, she had anything but her poker face on.

He sighed and put the drinks on the table, walking to her side.

"I'm fine", she said before he could mutter a word, trying to put what she hoped looked like a smile on her face. Of course, she didn't expect him, of all people, to buy it, but she had to at least try.

He sat next to her, forcing her to move a little, and put an arm around her as best as he could.

"No you're not", he said, kissing her cheek. "But it's alright. I'm here."

When she turned her head to meet his eyes, he kissed her softly on the lips, and that was all it too for her to let down a few more tears. She pressed her lips back against his, and ran her fingers on his bearded cheek as she pulled back.

"How you holding up?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm good. I'm Marty Deeks, for God sake. Solid as a rock, you know that."

He winked at her, and Kensi couldn't help the little laugh that escaped her lips.

"Yeah, right. Remind me how many boxes of tissues you needed when we watched _Nowhere Boy_ again?"

"For the hundredth time, I did _not_ cry! And it was a very emotional movie, okay?"

"Whatever you say, babe."

"Oh please. You cry in front of _Titanic_ every single time. And you watched it like, what, 425 times? If I were you, I'd stop judging, Rosie."

She was about to point out his reaction to the death of M in the last _James Bond _when the sound of curtains opening again caught their attention.

Suddenly, all the tension and anticipation came right back.

She felt Deeks free hand catch one of hers, and hang on to it as tightly as she could. Doctor Redman – or whatever her name was – smiled at them, but neither of them could do the same. Kensi felt her heart rate skyrocket. Deeks felt like throwing up.

"Well, you can both relax: your baby is fine."

There were plenty of expressions that didn't make sense to Kensi. Like, a lot – especially the weird but nonetheless existent ones that Hetty brought up sometimes. But today, she got at least one of them as she literally felt a weight getting off her chest. Or maybe that wasn't how the expression was supposed to be used. She couldn't care less.

She was vaguely aware of Deeks running a hand on his face next to her, chuckling in relief, but all she could to was blink like an idiot : their baby was alive. Everything was okay again.

She was going to be a mom, and Deeks was going to be her baby daddy.

"- sometimes, it's common. But it's a sign you can't ignore, though."

"What?"

Kensi came back to reality a little later than she thought, as the doctor had apparently finished her speech, and she didn't get a word of it. Deeks smiled at her, kissing her temple.

"The doctor here was just explaining to us that bleeding sometimes happen when the mommy doesn't slow down enough. Like, I don't know, when she's a super sportive agent who didn't start pulling back a little yet. Ring any bell?"

"So, our baby's really okay?"

"Yes, he's okay."

Kensi let her head fall back against the pillows, finally allowing a smile to form on her lips at the confirmation. She met Deeks' eyes and started chuckling at his grinning face.

"But nonetheless, your husband - "

"Boyfriend, actually", she corrected automatically.

"More like super boyfriend."

"Deeks, shut up."

"What, I am a -"

"Anyway", the doctor interrupted them, a smirk on her face, "he's right : you should slow down a little, Miss Blye. When you're tired, just take it down a notch. Don't push it. There's some more forms for you to fill in, and then you're good to go. The three of you", she winked.

"Thanks doc", she smiled as the woman turned to leave.

"You're welcome. An remember, super agent, don't push it."

The brunette turned to Deeks, waiting for his smartass remark, only to find him eyebrows furrowed, staring into space. Before she could react, the doctor excused herself, turning to leave.

"Have a good night then."

Kensi was about to throw herself at Deeks' neck, but it seemed like he still had something else in mind.

"Hey, doctor Redmane!", he yelled, the same confused expression on his face. He stood to go open the curtains once more, getting her to come back.

"Yeah?"

"Did you...did you just say 'he'? "

"Excuse me?"

"You said, 'he's okay', right?"

"I don't - "

"We're having a boy?"

As she realized what Deeks was saying, Kensi's eyes moved from him to the doctor, waiting for what felt like an eternity for her response.

The woman bite her lip guiltily, but her smile reappeared.

"Well, I guess I just ruined the big moment of the finding out thing for you, I'm sorry. But yes: you're having a baby boy."

And with that, she nodded and left.

Deeks slowly turned around to look at Kensi, mouth as wide opened as hers. Then, the corners of his lips started going up, until they reached a point so high on his face she was pretty sure it had to hurt him.

Then again, she was in the exact same state as him.

"We're having a baby boy, Princess."


	3. Surf lesson

**"I'm pretty sure that's not the kind of thing that earn us points in the 'best pa****rents of the month' contest'."**

* * *

"Daaaaddy! Daddy, daddy, da - "

BAM!

Kensi and Deeks both turned to look towards the door, eyes wide. After a second, Deeks tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed.

"Was that - "

"Aaouw! That hurt!", whined a small voice muffled by the fitted carpet.

As his mind starting to process what just happened, Deeks looked back at Kensi with a bewildered expression on his face, and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

She, on the other hand, went from shock to pure panic, making an amazing contrast with the now laughing at loud detective on top of her.

"Oh my God...Honey, are you okay?" she yelled the last words, struggling to push the hilar man off of her. "Deeks, _move_!"

She finally managed to free herself, making him fall on his back on the mattress. Still laughing like and idiot, of course. Throwing him a glare over her shoulder as she got up, Kensi stumbled as she started looking for some clothes.

"Where the hell is my nightgown?", she grumbled, mostly to herself, running all around the room hysterically. "Don't worry baby, I'm here", she told the door. "And you", she added for Deeks, "feel free to help me at any time."

He didn't seem much encline to do so, though.

"Man, I can't believe he just – outch!" He was brutally cut off when she resurfaced from underneath their bed and pinched his side. Making him jump so hard, actually, that he ended up on the floor as well.

"Really?!"

"Not so funny when it's you with your butt on the floor now, is it?" Kensi looked down at him triumphantly, finally putting her hand on a piece of clothing.

Before Deeks could mutter a response, they heard something on the door once more. Probably victim number one trying to get up.

"I'm coming, sweetie!", she said loudly again, fighting with that stupid shirt of his in her hurry.

"Yeah you were", Deeks said, smirking proudly at her.

"Oh my God, Deeks!" she breathed, head finally emerging from the piece of clothing. "That's so gross!"

"You didn't seem to find it gross a minute ago, princess."

"He's right behind the door", she shushed him, pointing at it.

"Well, at least I saved my son from a lifetime trauma by thinking of locking it first. _And_, I saved us from spending an awful lot of money on long term therapy, too", he added, getting up with only his boxers on. "I mean, can you imagine if he had walked out on us hav- "

"Don't even say it", Kensi warned him with another glare that could easily have killed an army. She opened the door, and turned her attention to their son.

"Hey baby", she said, kneeling in front of a wincing boy. "You okay?"

"I just run into the door."

Behind her, Deeks started laughing again, and this time, with the look of pure confusion of her boy, who was scratching his head like a big cliché, a bit of moquette on his lips, she couldn't help it either : she started chuckling.

"It's not funny, mommy!"

He frowned at her, and she assumed the look he gave her was what Deeks refered to when he said that their little ninja inherited her sensitive ego temper : the man was _clearly_ pissed.

Which, of course, only made her laugh even more.

"_Mommy_!"

"I'm – I'm sorry, sweetie! I'm not, I just - " Kensi desperately try to bite the inside of her cheeks, but miserably failed. The weird snort that came from her effort didn't arrange the situation, either.

"Mooommy! That's not nice!"

Taking pity on her - and, they both knew it, never missing an oppotunity to appear like the best guy there was, Deeks stepped in. Putting his best fake shocked expression on, he walked to them and reached for the boy.

"Yeah, mommy, that's not nice", he admonished Kensi as he took him in his arms. "Did you hurt yourself, buddy?"

"Yes, a little here", he said, pointing to one point at the left of his forehead.

"Well that's not cool. Come here." Gently rocking his son, he kissed the spot and pulled him in for a hug."You're a big boy, that's nothing."

He winked at Kensi, who smiled and shook her head at him. Of course, he could turned this so he looked like the awesome father. He always did. And she had to say, he was really good at it.

Admitting her defeat, she stood up and faced him, pressing her mouth against his.

"Traitor", she whispered against his lips, making his smirk grow wider. She then ran her hand through her son's blond locks, tracing circles on his head with her thumb.

"I'm sorry, honey. Can I still get a hug, too?"

The little boy leaned back from his father's neck slightly, his little arms still firmly encircling it.

"You'll stop laughing at me?"

"I was not laughing at you, baby", she said as Deeks put on his sarcastic _of course you didn't, honey_ look on with a purse of his lips."I was just...laughing at something your dad said. And yes, I'll stop it. Look : no more laugh."

He seemed to think about it for a while, then extended his arms towards his mother.

"No Deeks man can resist you, Kensalina."

She smiled at him, pressing her little boy tightly against her. "Yeah, seems to work the other way around, too."

"You finally admitted it ! I got to write that down."

Deeks raised his arms in the air, apparently very proud of himself. Kensi punched him for it, making the little wounded laugh.

"Hey, instead of making fun of your old man, answer me this : why are you up so early, champ?"

"Well daddy, it's my first lesson today!"

"Your – oh, right ! Of course it is: surf lesson!"

"Yes, and you said that after, we'll get lunch and ice cream", the little boy beamed at him, blue eyes shining with excitement.

"You sure about that? Or are you just being your mother's son and trying to get as many junk food as you can? Because I don't recall saying that."

"Yes you did! And then, you said that Mommy should take her blue swimsuit, because she looks very pretty in it."

"Oh. That, on the other hand, does sound like something I could have said", Deeks admitted, grin on his face as he shrugged at Kensi. "Well, go change, buddy : it's beach time!"

The boy literally jumped out of his mother's grip, and in a second, all they were left with was a decreasing 'yaaaaaaaaaaay' making its way down the hallway.

Deeks chuckled, hands on his hips as he shook his head slightly: that kid was nuts. Gosh, he was proud.

"I gotta tell you Fern, I've never seen a kid so happy. It's bordering hyperactivity, really. And I think that bump on the head didn't arrange things."

"Well, he does have your genes, after all. Now, do you think uh – ", she said as she put her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to kiss him. "Do you think you could exhaust him enough so he pass out and we can have some time to ourselves tonight? "

He pretended to think about it, furrowing his eyebrows in fake concentration. "I'm pretty sure that's not the kind of thing that earn us points in the 'best parents of the month' contest'."

"Nope. But that's the kind of thing that will get us to continue what we were just doing, so - "

"I'm on it, Princess."


End file.
